


Climax By Glamour

by Karty



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Bukkake, Cyborgs, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Porn, Porn Watching, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex Robots, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karty/pseuds/Karty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genos attends the debut appearance of an otherworldly robotic being! What he doesn't know is that he won't be challenging them to a fight, but instead a test of sexual endurance. Will he prevail against the sultry stylings of Mettaton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax By Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Sound the alarms, because I'm back at it again. First piece was well received, so have another. Decided to keep a familiar character THEN add one of the most fuckable robots in existence. The results? Read on below to find out.
> 
> Credit for the image of Robot Fuckers 4 goes to a good friend of mine who decided to render me some excellent cover art found at the ass end of this piece. It all came into practice thanks to a very inappropriate story boarding session. You can check her current and future lewd activity at http://robocummies.tumblr.com
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you perverts enjoy this one.

 

I couldn't believe this.

I repeat that statement in my head over and over as I retrace my steps leading up to this moment. What appeared to be a simple call out for big, strong and capable men willing to compete in a test of endurance had resulted in... exactly what was advertised. Today I've learned a valuable lesson; context is crucial. In fact, so crucial that next time I sign a contract, I'm reading the goddamn fine print one hundred times over.

My name is Genos. I am an S-Class hero. I also starred in a bukkake video.

* * *

 

I waited impatiently in line for the male dressing room. As the queue showed no signs of moving at all, I took the time to observe the damp hallway I was occupying along with the promotional flyer that brought me to this mess in the first place, still grasped firmly in my hand.

In retrospect, there was no way I couldn't have been fooled. The design of the flyer was intentionally misleading, both artistically and verbally. The big words "TEST YOUR MIGHT" were met with vague physical requirements for those willing to volunteer. According to the paper, as long as you were "fit" and could "take a beating" then you were halfway eligible. The only thing that seemed suspicious was the notion that this event would mark the debut of a combatant I'd never even heard of, even with my several year tenure with the Hero Association. Their name was Mettaton. Not a bad title, as the only thing on my mind then was the joy of penetrating their defense with my almighty fist. I guess I was a little too caught in the moment at the time.

I honestly didn't know what to expect. A fighter emerging from the Underground, which sounded like some crazy exclusive fight club where warriors are forged through bloodshed and prison rules. Being a battle-ready cyborg who has no redeeming qualities other than to fight, of course I'd leap at the opportunity. Sadly I had jumped a dangerous canyon and foolishly underestimated the width of the ledge.

So instead of fighting this person, I'm face-fucking them? What would Saitama think? He'd kill me even if I offered to cook him meals for the rest of his life! That's not even counting the possibility that this may be a human we're talking about; one that's no match for my cybernetic-

"Sir, move along."

The crewman with the handlebar moustache and a huge clipboard snaps me out of the scathing scenarios I played out in my head with his grovelling Southern drawl. Sometimes I wish there were augmentations for suppressing over analysis. He pointed towards the door and I reluctantly entered. I must have been pondering for a while because the dressing room was completely devoid of naked men or loose underwear for that matter. Good.

I started by removing my clothes and folding them neatly into the gym bag I had brought. I carefully take off my underwear and find myself staring at the metallic body laid bare in the full length mirror beside me, eventually paying closer attention to the well proportioned metallic tallywacker between my legs. Aside from my brain, it's probably the closest thing I have to an organic component. It is made with steel, covered with the finest of artificial skin materials, and can be easily detached, upgraded or wired to a synthetic series of male reproductive organs. Dr. Kuseno has his own R&D department dedicated to innovations like these; the reasons why are best left unanswered.

After some time the handlebar moustache guy grunted impatiently at me again and I quickly threw a brown robe over myself. He promptly directed me towards the main filming area where I stood parallel with the rest of the male volunteers. I gazed straight forward with no eye contact fixated on the others; the standard procedure of mine at any S-Class hero meeting, that is until the lights in the room had shut out completely.

Before my scanners could kick in, two spotlights from the ceiling began to dance wildly around the room until they settled on a pink, comically love heart shaped bed. Nothing could prepare us for the audio onslaught that awaited us next.

"And now, for the main attraction. The Surface debut of our star draws near! Introducing the incredible and insatiable... METTATON!"

As soon as the sentence ended, each camera in the room switched on, the lights flickered rapidly and a stream of fireworks and confetti littered the room in plentiful fashion. What appeared to be a tune that strongly resembled harmless game show music started blaring from the speakers located in every corner of the room. At this point, I still didn't know what I was in for.

I looked around. The excitement appeared to have sent through each participant like electricity. Then at the corner of my eye, I located a the silhouette of a dainty figure enter the room from behind the heart shaped bed. Both spotlights zipped towards the direction of the shadowy figure. This is it.

I started my gaze from the bottom. A nice pair of pink stiletto heels met a voluptuous set of legs, accentuated by the shiny black tights they were contained in. As I worked my way up from the tight stomach to the surprisingly broad shoulders and arms, I sat there mildly confused as the figure before me belonged to the one and only: Mettaton.

"Ah... you are a set of fine, strapping young lads. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mettaton purred.

After a quick introductory pose, the graceful figure of Mettaton emerged before us from the beginning of the line, surveying each volunteer and playfully running his finger down the body of each one. With each click of the heel as it hit the ground, I peered over how well Mettaton's feminine and masculine features complimented each other.

As if on cue, my fantasies begun running wild in my head. Such androgynous beauty was unmatched, at least in my eyes. A well presented, mild mannered bombshell like Mettaton gave me the idea that we'd be in good hands; in return we'd cover him in our baby batter.

After what occurred next, I quickly realised I was way off the mark.

I winced as Mettaton systematically forced the heads of each man in the room down under the sole of his boot. Just moments ago Mettaton assumed the persona of a delicate flower, now a crazed tyrant.

"Oh, I'll tell you why you're here. I'm going to have a little bit of fun with every single one of you and you **won't**  enjoy a second of it **until** I say you can!"

The participants around me crumbled towards Mettaton without any restraint, each accepting the service of his boot through pained moans and grunts. Eventually he made his way to me and raised his hand. I closed my eyes and awaited the inevitable.

Except, all I received was a slight caress of my jaw and as I opened my eyes, a gaze from the most lustful set of bedroom eyes I'd ever seen. It was made more apparent with Mettaton's alluring eyelashes and perfectly contoured face. My mechanical components were whirring uncontrollably.

"Mm, you're a special one. You're definitely not like the others. I look forward to... 'working' with you."

It wasn't impossible to notice my mechanical components among the majority of human males here but I chalked that exchange up to just mere teasing. With that, Mettaton turned his entire body and begun walking towards the heart shaped bed as he giggled like a flirty girl. I could swear I saw him bite his lip, but I was too busy bracing for the boot to notice.

"Well boys, it's showtime! Come here and give dear Mettaton a megaton of your surface dwelling cock!"

In unison, each participant walked towards Mettaton like mindless drones. One by one their dongs were tended to by a salivating Mettaton as he sat on the pointy end of the bed. After a minute or so everybody started to become a little more comfortable with the surroundings; the subject included. Mettaton would lead men and throw them down onto the bed, queening two at once with his powerful thighs, forcing to lick between his legs as he pleasured multiple men with his upper body.

Periodically he would slap or aggressively squeeze the wedding tackle of the participants and make them retreat to make room for the others who were just standing there fluffing themselves. From what I could gather, it was Mettaton's way of establishing dominance while ensuring that nobody was left out.

Speaking of people who were left out, I realised then that I was standing exactly where I was before Mettaton's reveal. I couldn't think of a situation more awkward than several naked men staring at you, perplexed because you're the only one still clothed. I guess orgy etiquette is well respected and preserved around these parts. Context is crucial. Shortly after that revelation, the man of the hour cooed, using his index finger in a beckoning motion to draw me in.

"Oh tin man~, what are you doing there all by yourself? Come closer so you can show me how generous a heart you really have."

Before I became any more of a nuisance, I fumbled around with my sash and derobe myself almost instantly. As it dropped to the ground, Mettaton's eyes widened in astonishment, along with the handful of men who were doing nothing but waiting in line for Mettaton's patented tongue swirling technique.

I stepped forward as Mettaton kept his gaze fixated entirely on my groin. Immediately he shooed every human aside and grabbed my metal monster. I reacted by grunting and taking a slight step backwards as he begun stroking the shaft. Before I knew it, my package was throbbing and his mouth was swirling around the tip. Mettaton began talking to me in between licks with awful table manners; completely unaware of how rude it is to talk when your mouth is full.

"So since you're... *slurp* special and all... I'm going to *lick* let you do things to me that I wouldn't *slurp* normally let the others do..."

I raise my head and close my eyes. What could this mean?

"It means I want all the cameras in this room to watch you fuck me senseless."

Oh dear, did he just read me like an open book?

I didn't sign up for this, not even the fellatio I was receiving at that point. The implication of fucking him meant all attention would be on me and not the entire group. Didn't make much sense or conjure any excitement considering we were primarily filming a bukkake scene.

"But isn't that missing the point? Fixating on one person and not the group?" I spoke up for once.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds, darling. Relax and focus on fucking me. **Hard**." Mettaton quickly growled back as he stood back up and turned around, his ass faced my direction. "Besides, I'm quite talented and ambidextrous, which I will demonstrate for you disgusting perverts right now if you behave."

Mettaton proceeded to sway his hips left to right in a sultry fashion as he grasped his shiny leggings and lowered them enough to expose what was underneath. What lay before me was a well polished posterior, and as he bent over back onto the bed revealed labia constructed from synthetic material similar to what was used for my genitalia. Upon closer inspection, what appeared to be a tiny heart shaped button resting right on top of the entry point was present, humans referred to it as the clitoris. The craftsmanship was remarkable, in some respects rivaled that of Dr. Kuseno's. My first thought was to find out who constructed this sex-crazed robotic masterpiece, but then was not the time as Mettaton bent over further and presented himself to me.

"What are you waiting for? Take me now and I'll show you one hell of a performance." he ordered.

I couldn't hold back any longer, much to the dismay of the other participants. I grabbed my steel avenger and prodded it firmly against Mettaton's slit. A thick, pink ooze begun to dribble down my shaft as I eased it in ever so slightly. The more I pushed, the more I could see Mettaton shudder and shake with delight. Before long, I could fit myself entirely inside and finally realised that I was taking the otherwise dominant robot from behind.

I awkwardly moved my hips back and forth and sensed beyond all the slight moans, Mettaton seemed less than impressed. I looked around the bed, the others neglected and staring at me jealously. This was not what I wanted.

"No, no darling. You need to *unf* show me you're really into it. Put some effort in or these *agh* men won't get off either!" Mettaton snarled. His penchant for emasculating others was admirable, but not when I was the target of it.

He was right. The quality of group sex was contingent on everybody having a good time. If one person was clearly unenthusiastic, then it would kill the vibe for everybody. I had to put more in; figuratively and literally.

Every third or fourth thrust I would tease Mettaton by filling him up at the base hard and fast, then deliberately holding back in an attempt to drive him wild for more. Gulps of pink goo eminated from the slit where I was ravaging him. I think I was getting somewhere.

"Ooooh~, now that you're taking this a little more *ngah* seriously... I'll show you my true processing power!"

The men moved in on the other side of the bed as Mettaton performed all sorts of sexual artistry. The sight was one to behold; two yoghurt slingers in each hand as they slid up and down with amazing dexterity, while in front of him six men received his special oral techniques. The line of male genitalia resembled that of a naked conveyor belt you'd find at a supermarket; where Mettaton's tongue was the lone item rolling down at checkout.

This was more like it. Everybody including Mettaton were clearly getting comfortable with the proceedings, until I decided to slow the pace in fear of my parts overheating. That was when I felt a huge slap to my face. As I recovered, I found it was none other than Mettaton who instigated the assault.

"Perhaps you didn't listen to my conditions properly. I thought I told you to fuck me hard and yet I can feel you holding back. Would you like these fine young men to have a bad time? How would you feel knowing it was all your fault?"

I restrained myself in a similar fashion as before, trying not to prove Mettaton's point but as I took him from behind, he continued to slap and berate me verbally.

Suffice to say, it wasn't long until I snapped. Mettaton's brand of dominance was an unfortunate brand of irritation and the other males were no match for his robotic augmented super-strength. I had to be the star of the show for once this time.

I grabbed Mettaton's thighs and lift them upward like a wheelbarrow. I move forward to the front end of the bed and flipped him over facing me, all in one quick motion. From there I tucked his thighs under my legs to restrain him as I wipe the excess pink secretion off my stainless sausage and entered him once more.

Thankfully after much 'sparring' with my roommate, I had been eager to try a move I utilise in battle modified for use with my lower body apparatus. I shook my hips in a continuous motion to simulate my machine gun blow technique as I entered faster, harder and deeper inside Mettaton.

As I saw his face react to my pumping for the first time, his expression drew a lewd variation of eye rolling, lip biting and heavy panting as he held onto my shoulders with a firm grip; a grip that would most likely shatter the bones of a mere mortal body.

At this point, we were both getting dangerously close, along with the other men observing and masturbating in a circle around us. I immediately braced Mettaton by the hips and stood up, all the while keeping myself inside of him and maintaining the thrusting motion. I slipped my left arm under his ass for support, while my right hand begun to toy with his body; my fifth little finger danced with the heart located on his stomach, and my thumb rested circling around his heart shaped clitoris.

It wasn't long until Mettaton started yelling uncontrollably, most of it incoherent babble and random strings of numbers, letters and file locations of commands and arguments found in his memory.

" _AAAAAAGGGHHHH NNNNFFFGGGHHHH_ C:\RESTRAINT\ CANNOT BE FOUND"  
"COPYING PLEASURE.EXE TO ALL FOLDERS - 600GB REMAINING"  
"METTATON WOULD LIKE TO SHARE KEEPFUCKINGME.TXT WOULD YOU LIKE TO OPEN IT"  
" _oooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH_ EXECUTING OHFUCKIMCUMMINGDADDY _AAAANNNNGGHHH_ "

As Mettaton reached his climax, I felt a tidal wave of liquid push against my artificial member. It was too much pressure to handle as I held back from exploding. I dropped him down gently back onto the bed and took a moment to compose myself. That's when the men around me closed in, expelling their hot man chowder onto a recovering yet strong willed Mettaton.

I couldn't hold it in any longer either; my tactical anti-Saitama arms worked the shaft to an eventual climax. I watched in slow motion as my load; the combination of a sticky, thick mess of synthetic trouser gravy along with Mettaton's trademark pink goo juice enveloped him in the physical and mental gratification he had wanted from the get go.

I begun to walk away from the set so the cameras could work their magic and pan around the disgusting mess we left in our wake until I was stopped by the smooth voice of Mettaton once more.

"That was incredible, sweetheart. Let's work again sometime soon, yeah~?"

* * *

A bit of time had passed since my first interaction with the robot known as Mettaton. His Surface world debut in pornography was a resounding success, and has become one of the biggest faces in the industry in only a matter of months. Robot pornography is still quite niche, but due to its diversity it attracts a lot of new fans on the daily, that appropriately refer to each other endearingly as "whirries".

I walked past my cabinet full of movies and take out the movie I starred in with him; aptly titled Robot Fuckers 4. Each participant in the film were paid handsomely and given a copy of the film as a keepsake and thank you gift. I put it on from time to time and check out the special features, where Mettaton has an extended 6 hour interview. Funnily enough, the interview's running time is actually five times longer than it took to film the entire bukkake scene. One line in particular gets me everytime:

"So what were some of the challenges you faced when filming the scenes in Robot Fuckers 4?" The interviewer candidly asked.

"Well, it all went quite smoothly until the money shot. While I did ask the male cast members to go as hard as possible, there was another sweet young robot that covered me in ten times the ejaculate compared to the other subjects. It hit my eyes and it took me days to wash it out, but I would do it all again in a robo-heartbeat!"

I switched off the monitor right after Mettaton said his piece. That marked the last time I ever used Lightning Eye on anybody bar the Sea King

 


End file.
